


Patching Up

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Husbands AU [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Three Sentence Fic within the Husbands AU, in which Damian and Tim come across their meta boyfriends after a bad fight.</p><p>(Will be added to, if more TSF for this au is written)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Husbands AU. Kon & Colin patching themselves up after a hard fight with super strong bad guy, then in come the over protective Husbands. Can their be a scene where Tim & Damian see the fight on T.V.?"

They had tried to keep it a secret - after all, for all their figurative masks and stoicism, their Wayne counterparts were quick to worry - and for a half-second, were surprised they failed. Surprised when Tim and Damian appeared as a united front in the tiny bathroom doorway.

Kon glanced at Colin as Tim stormed in, snatching the bandages from his hands and pushing him down to sit on the closed toilet. “How did you two…?”

“What Gotham lacks in proper crime-fighting techniques…” Damian droned, annoyance and concern dripping onto his suffixes as he fit himself between Colin’s knees, who was already sitting on the counter, taking the rag and gently dabbing the blood off his husband’s cheek. Damian smirked grimly as Colin wrapped an apologetic hand around his wrist.

Tim refused to meet Kon’s gaze as he absently tossed his phone between the two metas - exposing the live newsfeed analyzing Superboy and Abuse’s most recent escapades, complete with photos and videos - and took Kon’s arm, tenderly placing the gauze against it as he finished Damian’s thought. “…They make up for in absolute media coverage.”


End file.
